


My Name Is Not Vlad!

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Original vampire series [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: When Count Dracula met the rebel without a cause... really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2004

Murmuring soft words of encouragement that wound through his partner’s moans, Ethan James slid his hands under her tight blouse, edging it upward as he nibbled on her neck. No biting yet, that would come later, when she was close to coming, just teasing for now. He’d been one of the undead for almost fifty years now, and that had given him plenty of time to work on his seduction techniques, not that they’d been shabby before he was turned, to say the least.

Many people remarked at how much he looked like the fifties movie idol, Ethan Ryan, and it always made him grin, because, well, he was. He’d only made three movies before his death, but they’d been big ones and had built him a legend as a rebel as well as sex on the hoof. He’d loved it while he was alive, though he’d begun to tire of it near the end, which was why he faked his own death in a car crash and vanished into the underworld of vampire society.

Now, he was enjoying growing renown as a sculptor as well as the perks such as the luscious brunette with him in a deserted part of the park under a full moon. What better time for sex and a quick meal?

Listening to the quiet moans of two distracted humans, Bryce Carstairs drifted closer, the black silk of his cape making him all but invisible in the shade of the trees once he’d flipped the cowl over his blond hair. He paused near the lovers, his lip curling as he again considered the lack of morals of this generation compared to the Victorian world in which he’d grown up. Still, a hundred years as a vampire had let him learn that this made it easier for him to find his meals.

He drifted closer, counting on their distraction, then pounced, his teeth sinking into the man’s throat, only to pull back in shock, blood running down his chin while he gaped, blue-grey eyes widening.

The sharp pain at his throat came as a shock to Ethan, and he whirled and burst into laughter. "Okay, who put you up to this?" he asked. "Wait, hold that thought." Turning back to his partner, he placed his fingers against her neck and felt her go limp as he pressed against the pressure point there.

Sure that she wouldn’t remember anything of what she’d seen, he turned back to the caped intruder again, shaking his head. "Was it Bast? I mean, not that I mind a good bite during sex, but we do have to be careful of the mortals, right?"

"Sex? You... but..." Bryce gaped at the other man, _vampire_ in total confusion. "You were... But that’s impossible!" He’d never thought he’d missed much when his maker vanished shortly after turning him—after all, he’d had Mr. Stoker’s novel as a guide—but apparently there were a few details it might have been nice to know. Dazed blue eyes stared at the vampire currently fastening his pants, and he raked a hand through formerly perfectly styled ash blond hair, the loose hood settling back around his shoulders.

"I was going to have a lovely little interlude with this gorgeous woman, and a snack as well, until you decided to interrupt." Ethan raked his gaze over the other vampire, noting his handsome features and well-formed body, though what he was wearing... "Were you heading to a Goth club to pick on wanna-be’s or something?"

Bryce’s eyebrows rose. "I would never lower myself so far! Foolish humans. But... interlude? You can, er, perform? It was my understanding that such was impossible for our kind?" Growing more confused by the moment by this peculiar being who seemed more mortal in attitude than vampire, Bryce leaned against a tree, feeling that he needed the support.

"Either you’re a damn fine actor or you’re so newly made you shouldn’t be out on your own," Ethan murmured, trying not to grin in the face of the newcomer’s confusion. "Just where did you get the idea we can’t ‘perform’?"

"Why, from Mr. Stoker’s book, of course. And I’ve found Mrs. Rice’s novels quite informative as well, though somewhat... lewd. And I’ll have you know that I’m no fledgling! I have been a vampire for a hundred years!" Bryce drew himself up to his full height, looking down his nose at the commoner before reminding himself that they were both vampires; noble blood or lack thereof made no difference to their state.

"Mr... and Anne Rice?" Ethan began to laugh, collapsing to the ground when his knees gave out. "So you’ve been living your life by these... vampire guidebooks?"

Looking insulted as the other vampire laughed at him, Bryce drew himself up again and sneered, "I have done quite well thusly. I see no reason for such mirth." As usual, when he grew emotional, he fell back into the more formal speech patterns of his youth, and knowing he sounded stiff only annoyed him all the more.

Ethan was still on the ground, leaning back on his elbows and grinning up at the other man through his dark hair. "I don’t know. If you were living life by the book so to speak, it sounds damn boring to me! No food, no sex, sleeping in a coffin, skulking around at night in a cape." He snickered again, taking in the newcomer’s theatric garb.

"So what am I missing, according to you?" Bryce sneered, glaring down at him. "Next you’ll be telling me that I can go to a church service on a bright, sunny day!"

Ethan shrugged. "Well, both of us are a bit young to be going out in the sun, but as for the church part, why not?"

Jaw dropping, Bryce gaped at him. "Young? Why not? Are you telling me that we _can_ go in the sun, that holy objects don’t hurt us?"

Ethan fought the urge to smack his forehead with his palm. "We can, but it won’t be too comfortable. Once you’re over a thousand, it really doesn’t bother you." He pushed himself back to his feet and brushed off his butt. "If someone sticks a cross, or a Star of David, or hell, an ankh in your face, it might bruise you if they hit hard enough, but just the artifact isn’t going to do shit."

"But, but..." Bryce sat down abruptly beside the other vampire, jostling the young woman and absently soothing her back into sleep when she stirred. "I don’t understand," he said faintly.

Taking pity on the confused vampire, Ethan smiled. "Do you know the old adage ‘don’t believe everything you read’? That’s the case here; didn’t the person who turned you teach you anything?" Hiding his laughter at the thought of Ned and Rick ever letting him out into the world without a full accounting of who and what he was, Ethan looked at the blond vampire with something akin to pity.

Bryce shrugged. "He disappeared two nights after he turned me. I never saw him again. I could only think that he had been killed. I didn’t think I’d done so poorly surviving the last century," he added defensively.

"Well, you survived, I’ll grant you that, but I wouldn’t call what you’ve been doing living. I mean, what’s the point of immortality if you spend it skulking around and... celibate?" Ethan’s handsome face twisted into an expression of disgust at that.

"Well, I wasn’t really happy about the celibacy part, but then again, I hadn’t been overly impressed by the few times I lay with a woman before I became a vampire either. Sex seemed vastly overrated to me. Even so, a century is a long time."

Ethan shuddered at the thought of it. "I simply can’t believe that in a century you never had an erection? Never got turned on while biting a pretty girl or pretty boy?"

"I... Some of them were attractive, but I thought that was just the old human impulses that would go away as I got further from my humanity. I never tried anything else since I thought I couldn’t." Bryce plucked nervously at the grass they were sitting on, unable to meet the other vampire’s eyes.

"And now that you know you can?"

"Well, it’s not as if I’ve had a lot of time to experiment," Bryce replied snappishly. He turned to eye the unconscious young woman with a decided lack of interest. "Are you sure? I haven’t the slightest desire to do anything more than drink her blood."

Deciding that the newcomer was interesting if strange, Ethan gave him a smoldering look. "What about with me?"

"But you’re _male_!"

"Guess that’s a no then," Ethan laughed. "Or is it just a ‘I’ve never thought of such a thing’?"

Looking dazed, Bryce stared at him. He really hadn’t ever considered such a thing, though he’d heard of pederasty, of course, but now that the other vampire had put the idea into his head, he found he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He _was_ attractive. Bryce chewed his lip, eyes falling to the dark-haired vampire’s lips contemplatively.

"Hmmm, I’m guessing it was an ‘I’ve never thought of it before’, then." Ethan stroked a hand over his date’s silky hair but kept his dark blue eyes on his companion. "I should introduce myself, considering the conversation we’re having. Ethan Ryan, and you are? Not Vlad, I hope."

That drew Bryce out of his daze, and he made a face at Ethan. "Bryce Carstairs. And no, I’d never thought of it," he added absent-mindedly, eyes again focused on the younger vampire’s mouth.

Ethan chuckled. "That’s a relief. I’m not sure how I would have kept a straight face introducing you to everyone as ‘Vlad’." He glanced down at the young woman again. "Care for some? Not too much, mind you, she’s sweet."

Bryce dragged his eyes down to the human woman on the grass, uncomfortably aware of a sense of arousal that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. "Yes, if you don’t mind sharing," he said politely. "It’s been several days since I’ve... taken nourishment." The abortive bite earlier when he’d drunk a small amount of Ethan’s blood hadn’t been nearly enough to slake his hunger.

"Be my guest," Ethan smiled, stroking the hair back off the woman’s neck. "I don’t want you saying I’m a poor host."

He felt rather odd doing this while someone watched, but his hunger overwhelmed his faint sense of embarrassment, and the knowledge of Ethan’s presence as well the night sounds faded from his consciousness as he sank his fangs into the woman’s neck. He drank in long swallows, sucking the blood from the tiny wounds, drawing back long before he was sated so as not to kill her and licking the marks to heal them.

Arousal burned deep within Ethan’s body at the sight of the other vampire drinking from his prey, but he held it in check. "If you’re still hungry, I know where there are plenty of willing girls and boys."

Licking his lips to make sure he hadn’t missed a single drop of the delicious fluid, Bryce eyed him warily. For all he knew, the other vampire could be planning to chain him up somewhere—and the jump of his cock at that thought was not something he wanted to think about just yet.

"All right," he said slowly. "I am still hungry. Lead on."

Ethan smiled. "First we need to get our lovely lady here home. I don’t want her to come to harm because of agreeing to go with me." He leaned in, stroking her pale cheek, then kissed her when she started to rouse. "Baby, something’s come up. Let me get you a cab home, okay?"

"Mmm? Oh, did I fall asleep?" She blushed as she sat up, startled to see that there was someone with them. "Yeah, I think maybe I’m coming down with something. Rain check?"

Watching, Bryce was startled by Ethan’s solicitousness of a human, but perhaps... Well, clearly there was much he had to learn. He rose to his feet and offered the woman a hand to assist in her in gaining her own.

Helping her to her feet as well, Ethan gathered the young woman into his arms and nuzzled her ear. "You can count on it, beautiful. Next time I promise to keep you up too." They walked to the street with Bryce following behind, and Ethan settled her into a cab, paying the fare in advance. "I’ll call you," he promised, watching the taxi start down the street before turning back to his new companion.

"So. Do you want to work for your meal or have an easy time of it?"

"After everything that’s happened tonight, easy sounds good," Bryce admitted, wondering what the different options were.

Ethan chuckled. "Then easy it is, Bryce. Come on."

"Are you going to tell me where we’re going?" Bryce asked as he fell into step with the other vampire. "Or am I supposed to guess?"

"Don’t you trust me?" Ethan asked, sounding wounded.

"I suppose I must," Bryce replied, surprise clear in his voice, "but that doesn’t mean that my curiosity has taken a vacation. Surely you can tell me where we’re going?"

"To a friend’s." Ethan glanced over at Bryce and grinned. "Yes, he’s a vampire. He lives with his mortal lover and that mortal lover’s... friends. I’m sure one of the girls would be happy to satisfy your hunger."

"Vampires and humans living together?" Bryce was so startled that he stumbled. "Lovers? And the humans know what they are? They aren’t afraid?"

"Far from it. I tend to think that some of them are too used to us; they might find themselves in danger if someone really dangerous comes around." He flashed a smile that was full of fangs. "But we take care of our own."

"Are they... pets?" Bryce asked, trying to understand. He just couldn’t imagine vampires and humans living together as equals.

Ethan’s eyes widened, and he shook his head. "Far from it, and I would suggest you not ask that around them unless you want your head handed to you on a platter. They’re our friends, and sometimes the lovers of some of us. Some of them choose to be turned, and some are waiting. They’re family."

Bryce thought about that for a few blocks as they walked at vampiric speed. "I don’t understand," he said finally, shaking his head in confusion. "It sounds very strange."

"It’s life. Or unlife if you prefer."

"If you say so. I’ve never told a human what I was. For that matter, I’ve never met another of our kind."

Feeling a pang of sympathy for the older vampire, Ethan rested his arm around Bryce’s shoulders and gave him a hug. "By the end of the night, you’ll have done both, several times."

Bryce swallowed hard. "This is a good thing?" Unconsciously, his own arm slid around Ethan’s waist.

"Are you telling me you’ve liked being alone for the past century?"

"Well, no," Bryce had to admit. "I just thought that was the way it was supposed to be." He glanced sideways at the other vampire. "It’s just strange to think that it can be different."

Ethan flashed him a devilish grin. "You have no idea how different. Vlad."

Bryce glared. "My name is _Bryce_!"

Blue eyes flashing with mischief, Ethan nodded. "Sure it is."

Growling, Bryce pulled away so that there was at least a foot of space between them as they walked. "You’re never going to stop that, are you?" he demanded, eyeing him narrowly while pushing sandy blond bangs out of his eyes.

Ethan shrugged. "Never’s a long time, isn’t it?" he asked. "I’m not a fortune teller, so I can’t say what will happen in the future."

Bryce frowned as he realized what he’d said. Did he really expect forever in relation to Ethan? It seemed he was at least thinking about it. He must have been lonelier than he’d realized these past decades to so quickly latch on to the first companion who appeared.

"So tell me more about these friends of yours. They _really_ live together happily?"

"For the most part, yes. That certainly isn’t to say they don’t have their fights, but for the most part, they’re happy." They reached the lot where Ethan had parked his car, and he glanced at Bryce quizzically. "What did Mr. Stoker say about riding in horseless carriages?"

"Considering that there weren’t any, not much," Bryce observed wryly. "I take it this is yours?" He eyed it with approval. "Very nice."

"I have a weakness for Porsches," the younger vampire chuckled. "Had one in my life as well."

"I can see why." Bryce circled it, checking it out from every angle. "I have to admit to a weakness for cars. And since I had the money..." He grinned. "If you’re nice, I’ll let you see my Lamborghini."

Ethan laughed as he unlocked the sleek black sports car. "What? Not a coach and four for you? I’m shocked!"

"Yeah, that would be really inconspicuous in downtown Boston," Bryce snorted. "Are we going somewhere?" he prodded.

"I’ve seen stranger things," Ethan grinned, climbing into the car and starting the engine. "And yes, we’re going. God, Vlad, you’re a pushy one."

Bryce shrugged after shooting him a dirty look for the nickname. "Comes of being born to a ducal family. Or are you one of those guys who only likes pushovers?" He gave the other man a saccharine-sweet smile, baring his fangs.

Ethan snorted and looked amused. "No way, no how. And you were one of those snobby, privileged set? Hope you can deal with real life—or unlife—as well."

"I repeat, I’ve been a vampire for a hundred years. I think that proves I can deal with it sufficiently well." Bryce again looked down his nose at the other vampire, wondering why he was accepting these insults. Usually much less would have had him disappearing, but something about Ethan made it impossible to take offense... much.

"You’ve been a vampire for a hundred years, but you haven’t been a person," Ethan commented, Bryce’s arrogant affront amusing him to no end. "Storybook land ends tonight, Vlad. Welcome to the real world."

He pulled the car into the garage of Xio’s home and cut off the engine. "C’mon, kiddo, time for you to meet some of the family. Not sure who’s around tonight, but you can bet there’ll be someone around to snack on—and maybe more."

A little uneasy now that he was faced with the likelihood of meeting many more of his kind, Bryce put a brave face on it as he got out of the car. "This place is nearly as large as my family seat. Who lives here?"

"Lots of us, but if you mean who owns it, Xio does," a laughing voice put in.

Bryce spun around, startled to find a human had come upon him unawares, and stared at the young man. He was well worth staring at, something that Bryce quickly noticed as he took in the dark hair, violet eyes, and lithe body.

"Hi, I’m Kel. See you found another stray, Ethan," the teenager laughed, eyeing the newcomer with approval. "Pretty."

"I seem to collect them," Ethan laughed, "though Vlad here’s a bit different. I think you know more about being one of us than he does." He grinned at the newcomer. "Not that bringing him into the real world isn’t going to be fun."

"Bryce," he sighed. "My name is _Bryce_." He could tell already that he was never going to be able to break the other vampire of the nickname.

Chuckling, Kel offered his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Bryce. Come on in." He eyed the new vampire assessingly. "You look pale. Must be hungry. I think a few of the others are in. I’d offer myself, but Xio’s kind of possessive that way," he added with a sexy grin.

Bryce gaped at him. "You... Erm."

"Never encountered anything quite like us, huh?" Kel laughed. "Don’t worry, we startle most people. Poor Vandy still watches us warily."

"He thinks we’re all quite insane," Ethan laughed. "But considering who he’s involved with, I can’t blame him."

Kel snickered as they walked inside. "Aw, come on. Bast and Tarik aren’t that bad. Well, okay, Bast can be an acquired taste. But Vandy doesn’t seem to mind... much."

He glanced from one to the other. "Want me to find Kitten for you, or would Carly be better? I know they’re both home."

"Kitten? Carly?" Bryce repeated, bewildered.

"Two of the girls. Neither of them has asked to be turned yet. Well, Carly’s thinking about it, and Kitten just wants to wait till she’s a bit older. Anyhow, which one, Eth? Hm, considering Bast’s less than wonderful introduction to Kit, maybe Carly. What do you think?"

Ethan nodded, chuckling to himself at the thought of either of the young women and how they tended to act. "Carly would be good. She’d be gentler with our new friend, I think."

"Just because Kitten smacked Bast the first time she met him..." Kel laughed. "But sure, Carly’d be better. Lemme go find her for you and then Xio for myself so we can try to break the bed again. Nice meeting you, Bryce." He waved and disappeared, leaving the blond vampire gaping after him.

"He’s very... interesting."

"He’s a good kid and about the only one of us who can keep his Roman peacock of a lover in line. Carly should be here in a minute; care to get comfortable?"

"Thank you." Bryce removed the cape he was still wearing and tossed it over the back of a chair, then sat down on the couch, perching nervously on the edge. "Do you do this often? Bring strange vampires home, I mean."

Ethan shrugged, dropping to the sofa next to Bryce and stretching his arm out along the back behind the other vampire’s head. "You’re my first," he chuckled. "The others are older for the most part, and their friends are always stopping by—that’s how I ended up here actually; I knew Marc and he knew Xio and..."

"Please don’t tell me any more just now," Bryce begged, clutching his head. "No, wait, tell me about _you_. You look a bit familiar."

"Me?" Ethan’s smile widened and he tossed his dark hair back off his forehead. "In this life I’m a sculptor, but in my original one I was in the movies—you do know what movies are, don’t you?"

"Nice dark rooms full of ‘happy meals’," Bryce retorted, rolling his eyes. "I am aware of the world around me, you know. I just lacked a few pertinent facts about our kind." He cocked his head, eyeing Ethan, then his eyes widened. "You’re..." he gasped.

"I was Ethan Ryan and had a hell of a time at it," Ethan nodded. "An undead example of the phrase ‘better to burn out than to fade away’."

"A little after your time, wasn’t that... Kirgan?" Bryce asked sweetly, delighted to find something to tease Ethan with. "I hope you’ll go back to acting someday. I enjoyed your movies."

Snickering at the reference to the first Highlander movie, Ethan’s interest in Bryce rose another notch. "Well, I have no desire to lose my head like he did. As for acting, maybe, one day. Playing rebels and loners was getting a little boring."

Bryce grinned. "You could try something Shakespearean. Puck perhaps... or Falstaff." He snickered. "No, definitely Puck for you. Not that it would be much of a stretch from what I’ve seen."

"All thees and thous and forsooths? Maybe I’ll go into musical theatre instead."

"The King and I? Pirates of Penzance? My Fair Lady?" The laughter grew clearer in Bryce’s voice with each suggestion.

"Grease, I think," a new voice put in, and Bryce turned to see the new arrival.

His eyes widened as he saw the pretty redhead wearing a tiny leather miniskirt and matching halter top. "Ermph."

Carly started to laugh. "Oh, I like you already. Nice catch, Ethan."

"And I can see the two of you are going to get along just fine." Ethan stood, holding out a hand to the young woman, and kissed her lightly when she crossed the room toward them. "Carly, this is Bryce, Bryce, Carly. Now play nice, you two, but not too nice unless you want to give Uncle Ethan a show."

"And when have you ever just watched without joining in?" Carly scoffed, squirming onto the couch between them. Bryce made a sound that sounded utterly desperate, and Carly grinned at him. "Don’t worry, gorgeous, I don’t bite. That’s _your_ thing." She winked at him.

"You are definitely not what I expected."

Carly shrugged. "That was my reaction when Xio told us all he was a vamp. Coulda knocked me over with a feather. But hey, it’s all good." She eyed him. "Hungry?"

"Um, well, yes," Bryce admitted, throwing a desperate glance at Ethan, unsure what to do next.

Giving the older vampire a sympathetic look, Ethan leaned closer to Carly to whisper in her ear. "He’s a little... antiquated in what he knows, so you just need to give him some time."

He licked up her neck, the lengthening of his fangs reminding him of his own interrupted meal. "I can’t bite her for you, Vlad. Just make it good—hell, enjoy it and Carly will too."

"I had a really juicy steak for dinner, so if you want to share, go right ahead," Carly offered, knowing how much vampires enjoyed sharing a lover or meal or both.

"Share?" Bryce repeated, looking intrigued as he licked her throat, a soft purr escaping him as he felt the pulse throbbing beneath the soft skin.

Ethan couldn’t help the growl that sounded deep in his throat as he watched the other two. "Feeding - or more," he rasped. "I know two of us are willing, but if you aren’t, I’ll go find Kitten."

"If I were any more willing, I would embarrass myself," Bryce admitted with a husky laugh. It seemed that he was going to be exploring a lot of uncharted territory before the night was over. Maybe he should schedule a nervous breakdown for the next day, he mused wildly.

"In that case, don’t you think upstairs would be better? And more comfortable?" Carly suggested, a hand falling to each man’s lap.

"You’ve got the bed," Ethan commented, arching his hips up against Carly’s hand before standing and drawing the other two up as well. "Shall we?" he asked, gathering up Bryce’s cloak because there was no way the other vampire was leaving before they were done with him.

"Apparently I’m going to make up for the last century in a single night," Bryce murmured, gaining him a questioning look from Carly that he ignored. "After you," he added, gesturing them toward the door. "After all, you know where we’re going."

"Straight to heaven," Carly chuckled. "And I’m looking forward to first crack at you. Casey’s gonna be green when she sees you."

"Casey?"

"My twin sister."

"There are _two_ like you?"

Chuckling at Bryce’s goggle-eyed reaction to that news, Ethan nodded. "That there are, identical too, but I can tell ‘em apart by the taste." He shooed the other two upstairs in front of him then as they all headed for Carly’s bedroom.

"Or so you’d like to believe," Carly retorted, sliding an arm through Bryce’s. "Tell you what, Casey and I’ll take you on whenever you like," she offered.

"That is most generous of you, but..." Bryce glanced from her to Ethan and shrugged helplessly.

"Like that, is it? Well, we’d be happy to do you both if that’s what it would take for you."

"You are very... forthright."

Casey cocked her head as she stepped into Ethan’s room. "We used to be hookers. A lot of us were. Does that make a difference?"

Much to his own surprise, Bryce found that it did not. "I think I’m finally growing up," he murmured, following her inside.

"There’s life beyond the novel, Vlad," Ethan murmured, shutting the door behind them and crowding up behind Bryce, rubbing against his back before sidling around to slide a hand over Carly’s bare stomach.

Both of them made sounds of pleasure, then grinned at each other. "I think we should let him do all the work," Carly whispered conspiratorially.

"I agree." Bryce moved toward the bed and sprawled in the center of it, then held out a hand to Carly.

When they were curled up together, they both looked at Ethan. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Maybe for the two of you to stop conspiring against me." Ethan stripped off his shirt and stood there, dressed only in skin tight black leather trousers and motorcycle boots, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yum," Carly said, and Bryce could only agree. However, despite his growing interest in Ethan, his hunger was making itself known, so he turned to face Carly, a finger lightly trailing along her throat.

"Mmm, feels nice," she said quietly, watching him. "Come join us, Ethan, or you’ll be too late."

"Don’t have to ask me twice." Saying this, Ethan crawled up on the bed beside them, nibbling his way up Carly’s shoulder to her neck, then across it to lick Bryce’s finger.

It was hard to say who moaned the loudest. Carly let her head fall back, baring her throat to the two vampires. "Sex too," she panted hopefully. "You could be in the middle, Eth."

"I... could do that," Bryce decided, though he did wonder a bit about how he was supposed to do this. He scraped his fangs lightly over her skin, tiny beads of blood welling up to be licked away again.

"You sure about that, Vlad?" Ethan teased even as he unhooked the clasp at the front of Carly’s halter, baring her full breasts.

"With a little direction that I’m sure you won’t mind providing when the time comes. For now though..." He glanced from Carly’s chest to Ethan, waiting till the other vampire was positioned before sinking his teeth into the firm flesh. Though there were no major blood vessels there, he still tasted her, and judging by her scream, Carly was enjoying it as well.

Ethan bit down on Carly’s other breast, his tongue playing with her nipple as he coaxed the rich blood from her flesh. As he drank, he ran a hand between her legs, feeling her wetness, then stroking it along Bryce’s cock.

"Oh God," Carly whimpered, fingers combing through both vampires’ hair as her back arched. "Fuck me, want all of you," she panted.

Still drinking her blood, Bryce raised his eyes to meet Ethan’s, still not sure how they would do this. His hips thrust forward involuntarily, pressing into the slick fingers gliding over him.

"Take her," Ethan murmured, rubbing a hand over the side of the other man’s jaw then licking Carly’s breast.

Already pressed close to her, Bryce only needed to shift his hips and press forward to slide into her. He groaned as he felt the wet heat enfold him, and he sucked harder, drawing more blood from her breast.

Carly muffled her cry in the pillows, back arching as her legs wound around Bryce’s waist. "Fuck one of us," she demanded of Ethan, panting.

Doubting that Bryce was quite ready to be taken, Ethan licked Carly’s jaw and raised his head. "Roll over to your back, Vlad; that way we can share her."

"It’s Bryce," he growled, nevertheless following directions and bringing Carly with him.

"It certainly is," Carly purred, remaining motionless despite her body’s desire to move in order to allow Ethan to settle behind her.

Ethan just chuckled and moved behind Carly, pressing against her wet slit and feeling his cock slide into her alongside Bryce’s.

Carly gasped, her whole body freezing as she felt Ethan enter her. She’d expected him to take her ass, rarely having experienced this. It hadn’t been something she’d trust johns to do without damaging her, so the overwhelming, burning pleasure took her by surprise.

"Oh fuck," Bryce gasped, the tight channel growing even more so as Carly was filled to bursting. He could feel Ethan’s erection pressed against his own, rubbing him, and he thought the pleasure would drive him out of his mind, the first pleasure he’d felt in a hundred years.

"Everybody okay?" Ethan asked, his fingers digging into the sheets on either side of Carly’s body as he forced himself to stay still.

"God yes. Now _move_!" Carly groaned, unable to do more than squirm, pinned as she was between the two men.

"Oh yeah, moving would be good," Bryce said, thrusting upward, grateful for the vampiric strength that allowed him to move despite the weight of the two on top of him. "Never imagined..." he gasped, hands moving to cup and tease Carly’s breasts, his fingers pinching and tugging the erect nipples while she whimpered and the scent of her arousal grew stronger.

"Everyone relax and it’ll all be good," Ethan promised, moving in short arcs that rubbed him against them both.

"Relax?" Carly twisted to peer over her shoulder at Ethan, expressive eyebrows raised over dazed green eyes. "Are you nuts? Oh God!" She nearly wailed as they both moved at once, both driving deep inside her and filling her so full the pleasure was almost too much for her.

"What she said!" Bryce panted, pulling Carly down until he could snap at one rigid nipple, making her writhe between them.

Snaking a hand around Carly’s side, Ethan stroked both her breast and Bryce’s cheek, loving the feeling of them both moving beneath him.

"Bite me," Carly moaned, "want to feel you both feeding on me." The thought made her shudder, another surge of wetness easing Bryce’s thrusts.

Eyes widening, Bryce peered over Carly’s shoulder at Ethan, not sure what to do. This was outside his experience.

"Give the lady what she wants, Vlad," Ethan rasped, baring his fangs and scraping them over Carly’s shoulder and up the curve of her neck.

"It’s _Bryce_ ," he growled an instant before he sank his fangs into Carly’s breast again. He wanted to make this last, and he didn’t think either of the others objected.

Ethan chuckled against Carly’s neck, rubbing both of them as he moved over them, his hands roaming over both their bodies.

Carly was nearly sobbing with every breath, two cocks and two pairs of fangs penetrating her and overwhelming her with pleasure. She writhed frantically between them, unable to move, and she began to come, one peak flowing into the next.

Bryce groaned as he _felt_ her pleasure, and he sucked greedily, drawing more of her blood into his mouth as she convulsed around him, pushing him closer and closer to his own climax. Carly gave herself up to the pleasure racing through her, unable to resist it even if she’d wanted to.

"So good," Bryce panted against her skin, and he cried out as he came, buried inside her. Feeling the shudder against his cock, Ethan bit down on Carly’s neck, driving her to orgasm as he came as well. Finally, Carly passed out with the force of her final climax, slumping between the two vampires feeding on her.

Startled, Bryce pulled his fangs free of her flesh, automatically licking the small puncture wounds to heal them, and he looked up, pale blue eyes meeting Ethan’s own darker blue again.

After healing the wounds in Carly’s throat as well, Ethan gently pulled out of her, settling her on her side next to them as he smiled down at Bryce. "Good, huh?"

Bryce could only blink at him at first. "I never imagined it could be like that," he finally murmured, glancing down at the redhead who’d fallen into a deep sleep.

"I’m willing to bet that Carly would be glad to do it again any time you’d like, and I’d be glad to help if needed."

Bryce thought it best not to mention that Ethan sounded much more interesting to him than Carly. "Did we hurt her?" he asked, still somewhat bemused to be considering the health of the one he drank from. But whatever else she was, Carly was definitely not a victim.

Ethan ran a hand over the redhead’s back and smiled when she sighed in her sleep. "No, we just wore her out; she’ll be fine after she rests some."

"This is all very strange," Bryce sighed, stretching and settling back against the pillows.

"But better than the black cape creature of the night thing, right?"

The blue eyes narrowed as Bryce pushed ash blond bangs out of his face to glare at Ethan. "I didn’t do so badly for being on my own for a century," he said yet again.

Ethan chuckled and ran a finger down Bryce’s chest. "No, you did all right, though the thought of a century without sex... shit!"

"Yes, well, I’m not unhappy about that change," Bryce admitted, beginning to chuckle.

"Yeah, I thought you liked it."

Bryce grinned. "What’s not to like?" He glanced down at the sleeping Carly. "She’s beautiful."

"Mmm, yeah she is." Ethan tilted his head to the side to look at Bryce. "You are too."

Bryce’s sandy eyebrows rose over startled eyes the shade of a summer sky. "Beautiful? I think I’d prefer handsome. I’m not a woman, you know."

Ethan glanced down the length of Bryce’s body and chuckled. "No, I’d say you’re very male, and handsome if you prefer."

Following Ethan’s gaze to his spent cock, Bryce had to laugh as well. "You are a very unusual man, Ethan. I am glad I met you tonight."

"Because it allowed you to end up in bed with Carly?"

Bryce glanced down at the slumbering redhead. "I enjoyed her, but no." He raised his eyes to meet Ethan’s indigo gaze. "Or at least that’s not the main reason."

Ethan grinned. "So what’s the main reason?"

"Smug bastard." Bryce leaned closer and kissed Ethan for the first time, smiling. "Just you."

Ethan’s grin grew. "So do you think I could talk you into trying this without Carly in the middle?"

Bryce licked his lips and raked his eyes over Ethan. "Feel free to try," he invited.

Ethan pounced, straddling Bryce’s lean body and rubbing against him. "I’d be glad to."

"Mmmm, more lessons?" Bryce let his hands come to rest on the lean hips above him, smiling languidly up at the dark-haired vampire.

"Well, you do have a lot of time to make up for..." Ethan leaned in and kissed Bryce lingeringly, licking his way over and around the blond’s mouth.

"All in one night?" Bryce wriggled beneath him. "Sounds good to me. But shouldn’t we move Carly to her own bed before we roll over on top of her?"

Ethan laughed aloud at that. "Well, considering we are in her bed, perhaps we should find a guest room; Xio has a million of them." He moved to his side and kissed Carly again, smoothing her red hair back from her brow. "Sweet dreams, beautiful; we’ll see you in the morning."

"So let’s go find a bed of our own," Bryce suggested, rolling to his feet beside the bed. "I’m looking forward to more lessons."

Ethan grinned and stood as well, gathering their clothes and opening the door, beckoning Bryce forward. "C’mon, Vlad, let’s introduce you to the joys of mano-a-mano."

"With some mouth-to-mouth for variety?"

"Oh yeah." Ethan grinned toothily, his fangs flashing in the low lighting.

Bryce looked from the open door to his clothes in Ethan’s arms. "Should we be walking around naked?"

Ethan laughed and leaned into Bryce, rubbing against him. "I don’t think anyone cares, so do you?"

"How should I know? I haven’t met anyone except you, Kel and Carly."

"You’ve got Xio and his houseful of pet whores; no one cares if you’re naked or not."

Snickering, Bryce followed Ethan out the door. "Is this a house or a madhouse?" he chuckled as they made their way down the hallway. "And do we just open doors till we find an empty bed?"

Ethan snickered and shook his head as he stroked Bryce’s ass. "You don’t want to know, Vlad, I promise you that." He knocked on a door, then when there was no answer, pushed it open. "See? Empty bed."

"But is someone likely to join us in the middle of the night?" Bryce didn’t put anything past the inhabitants of this crazy household. Still, he moved toward the bed, wanting to find out what else he’d been missing the last century.

"Want me to lock the door? Most of them aren’t turned yet, so they can’t get past that."

"That’d help," Bryce agreed, going to stretch out on the bed as he watched Ethan walk across the room.

Ethan chuckled as he turned the lock, then stalked across the room to crawl up on the bed, straddling Bryce’s body. "So, want to suck or fuck or both?"

Bryce swallowed hard before he could say, "Fuck." The idea scared him a little, but he wanted to experience everything.

"If it scares you, you can do me. I like it fine either way."

Bryce shook his head. "Want to learn what to do before I try that," he half mumbled. His eyes darted to Ethan’s erection, and he admitted to himself that he wanted to feel that inside him, to find out what it was like to be fucked.

Ethan smiled and caught Bryce’s hand, bringing it toward his crotch. "So explore and see if you really want it, Vlad; I can wait."

Bryce’s fingers automatically curled around the heavy length, stroking and exploring as Ethan grew harder. He watched his own hand with fascination, slowly sliding down the bed until his head was pillowed on Ethan’s thigh, only inches from the thick, flushed shaft. He inhaled Ethan’s musk, his own cock jumping at the heavy scent, and his tongue came out to taste.

"Damn that feels good," Ethan murmured, resting his weight on one hand so that he could stroke Bryce’s face. "And I’m guessing you like it?"

"Tastes good," Bryce whispered, licking the length of the shaft before tentatively lapping at the head, the tip of his tongue catching the pearly droplets beading at the slit. "So good," he murmured, liking the musky flavor that tasted just the way Ethan smelled.

Ethan shuddered and held himself back from arching forward, not wanting to overwhelm Bryce. "Damn, yes it is. You’re good at that for a first-timer."

"I’m inspired," Bryce replied, his lips so close to Ethan’s cock that they brushed it as he spoke. "I want you to fuck me," he whispered around the tip, his lips holding it lightly. His tongue began to flick over the sensitive head, delving into the tiny hole.

"You don’t have to ask me twice," Ethan rasped, threading a hand through Bryce’s soft hair to urge him closer as he spread his legs wider.

With a final lick, Bryce surged up Ethan’s body, his mouth seeking Ethan’s as he settled against him.

Ethan growled and pushed Bryce back onto the bed, grinding against him as they kissed, feeling the heat of the other vampire’s erection against his belly.

Bryce moaned into the kiss, arms and legs going around Ethan as he writhed beneath the younger vampire. "Please," he gasped, pressing closer.

"Whatever you want," Ethan murmured, pressing Bryce back against the mattress and thanking the God that Xio kept well-stocked guestrooms as he found lube in the bedside table drawer.

"You. I want you," Bryce moaned, arching up against Ethan.

Ethan smiled and poured the lube over his fingers, then rubbed them over Bryce’s ass, sliding them deeper into his crack with every pass.

Shivering, Bryce gripped the bedding, his fists clenching till the knuckles turned white as Ethan’s fingers trailed over his sensitive opening, making him gasp and twist, wanting more.

"Like that, Vlad?" Ethan rasped, pressing his finger inside the other man.

Bryce could only whimper, his body shaking in a brief paroxysm of pleasure-pain as Ethan breeched him.

Ethan purred in pleasure and searched for Bryce’s prostate, wanting him to know how good it could feel before doing more.

Bryce’s eyes flew open to their widest limit, and he yelled, stunned by the sharp pleasure that burst through him as Ethan touched something inside him.

"Mmm, like it?"

"Do that again!"

"This?" Ethan crooked his fingers again, shuddering as Bryce convulsed under him.

"Oh _FUCK_!" Bryce writhed and cried out again as that dragged Ethan’s fingers over that spot yet again.

Ethan grinned, and he leaned in to kiss Bryce again, sliding his fingers from the blond vampire’s ass and slicking up his own cock.

Bryce made a sound of protest as he found himself empty again, and he tried to catch hold of Ethan’s hand and pull it back to himself.

Ethan shook his head. "How the hell did you not do anyone for a hundred years?"

Not wanting to talk, Bryce just pulled Ethan’s head down for a ravenous kiss, his legs shifting restlessly against the crisp cotton sheets, his ass clenching on the emptiness inside him.

Pushing Bryce’s legs back against his chest, Ethan slid into the other man’s body, holding still until Bryce recovered.

Bryce gasped sharply, his body stiffening at the sharp burn as he stretched around the thick shaft impaling him. Slowly he relaxed, breathing deeply, and he shifted experimentally, gasping again at the sensation. His nails dug into Ethan’s shoulders as he clung to the dark-haired artist, and he moved again, learning what felt best.

"Okay?" Ethan asked, the muscles in his shoulders bunching with the tension of holding still.

Bryce could only moan in reply, squirming more, tugging on Ethan, trying to get him to move.

Ethan chuckled. "I’ll take that as a yes," he rasped as he began to move, thrusting into Bryce’s body, the feel of his tight hold driving him insane.

"Yes," Bryce finally managed to gasp out, his knees drawing up till they were even with Ethan’s ribs, and he began to move tentatively, trying to match Ethan’s rhythm.

"That’s it," Ethan praised, stroking a hand over Bryce’s side, urging him on. "You like it, take it."

"Please, more, move," Bryce moaned, loving it but wanting more.

Ethan drew back and thrust forward, closing a hand over Bryce’s cock and stroking it along with his thrusts.

Bryce’s head fell back, dark blond hair tossing against the pillows as he moved with Ethan, crying out as the fist closed around his cock at the same time as Ethan drove into him. He whipped his head to one side, his teeth sinking into Ethan’s wrist.

Ethan howled, driving forward into Bryce as he felt the other man drawing his blood from him, wanting to feel him coming around him.

Bryce screamed as Ethan rammed into him, his body convulsing in his climax, shaking as the waves of pleasure washed over him, radiating from the center of his being to his fingers and toes. "Ethan!" he wailed, clamping down on the cock filling him, wanting to keep it deep inside himself.

"God, yeah, Vlad, just like that," Ethan growled, rocking into the other man, loving the feeling, before he too came.

Long moments passed as they lay there, limbs entwined, Ethan still deep inside Bryce. Finally Bryce dragged his eyes open and gave Ethan a sappy smile. "Wow."

"See what you’ve been missing?"

"I’m not going to be missing it any more!"

"So I get to be your tutor in life as a real vampire?"

"I was hoping you would offer." Bryce lazily stroked his back, enjoying the feel of the hard muscles under his hands.

"I’m glad to, and I’m sure we can have whatever help is needed."

Bryce grinned. "More of the ‘pet whores’?"

Ethan burst into laughter. "No, I’d rather it was just the two of us unless you want more."

"No, I think you’re more than enough for me."

"Glad to hear it."

Bryce eyed him. "So I suppose sleeping in a coffin in a crypt is out too?"

"The bed is a hell of a lot more comfortable."

"I don’t have a bed."

"What do you think we’re in right now?"

"A bed belonging to someone named Xio."

Ethan chuckled. "So you have enough energy to move now?"

Bryce rolled his eyes. "For the future. After tonight!"

"You saying you want to stay with me? If so, yeah, I have a bed that’s big enough for the two of us. No way I’m staying in this psycho ward full time."

"I don’t usually go where I haven’t been invited."

"So you’re invited."

"In that case, I’d be delighted." Bryce’s smile could have lit the room.

Ethan grinned. "Good answer, Vlad. I’ll show you my place tomorrow; for now we should get some rest."


End file.
